


The night we met

by DouchebagArt



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Endgame
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DouchebagArt/pseuds/DouchebagArt
Summary: Después de todo lo que pasó Stephen solo puede pensar en una cosa. La noche en que se conocieron y lo mucho que quería volver el tiempo atrás.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 8





	The night we met

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired on "The night we met" by Lord Huron.

El viento soplaba por las calles de New York, meciendo con suavidad los mechones de cabello en la frente de Stephen que observaba con absoluto desinterés la ciudad desde la azotea del Sanctum Santorum, con la luna y las estrellas sobre su cabeza en el firmamento siendo su única compañía mientras suspiraba con pesadez, dejando caer los hombros. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a llevar ese sentimiento consigo? La culpa, el dolor, la pérdida. Necesitaba que todo aquello desapareciera pero bien era consciente de que eso no sería así, no mientras las cosas siguieran siendo tal cual eran ahora.

Las manos temblorosas del hechicero cubrían su rostro, haciendo presión sobre el mismo mientras soltaba un audible quejido de frustración desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Los recuerdos pasados y recientes seguían ahí día a día, atormentándole. ¿Porque no había hecho algo antes? ¿Porque no hizo nada entonces? ¿Acaso ese era su destino? ¿Sería miserable hasta el final de sus días?

Todavía podía recordar esa noche a la perfección, como si hubiese sido ayer. La noche en que él y Stark se conocieron, porque todo aquello había iniciado mucho antes del incidente en Central Park.

—————

Otra noche más de lujos sin sentidos, bebidas costosas y personas a las cuales estrecharles la mano para hacer quedar bien al hospital y seguir recaudando fondos para los diversos departamentos.

Llevaba un costoso smokin color negro, camisa inmaculada de tonalidad blanca junto a un elegante moño rodeando su cuello, cerrando perfectamente su apariencia de hombre elegante y culto. Miró con cansancio el reloj en su muñeca, su favorito, por no decir el más costoso. Se suponía que la velada sería para agradecerle a Industrias Stark el gran y generoso donativo hecho al departamento de neurología así como al área general para financiar las investigaciones además de haber proporcionado nuevos equipos a las áreas de cuidados intensivos. Se suponía que el hombre tras la empresa diera un discurso al respecto, alentando así al resto de magnates de la ciudad a contribuir con el hospital y sus diversas ramas de investigación y cuidados. Maldita su suerte por quedar a cargo de que Stark se sintiera a gusto durante la velada y asegurarse que diera el discurso acordado. Maldito el director en jefe del hospital por ponerlo a el de entre todas las personas como niñero. “Confío en ti Strange, eres responsable y sabes mantener la compostura”, esas habían sido las palabras del hombre y no tenía forma de negarse.

En ese entonces Stephen no era un hombre que estuviese al corriente de los chismes de farándula y demás, pero pese a todo ello, era consciente de todo lo que Stark había hecho como Iron Man. El mismo debía dar crédito ya que de no ser por el, no estaría allí hoy. Se negó a dejar el quirófano para ir a un lugar seguro durante la invasión alíen ígnea en el 2012. De no ser por Anthony y lo que hizo con aquel misil entonces, estaría probablemente muerdo, por una razón u otra.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando el pensamiento, no era momento de sentimentalismo. Había perdido al genio luego de distraerse por un segundo con unos colegas. No quedaba mucho tiempo y debía asegurarse que el otro se encontrara en condiciones. No habían iniciado la velada del mejor modo luego de ser presentados, intercambiaron comentarios sarcásticos, llegando a ser hirientes uno con el otro en una pequeña disputa de egos.

Mierda. Tenía que encontrar al idiota lo antes posible. Como última opción se dirigió al balcón del salón. Se suponía que no se encontraba abierto al público pero era el único sitio que no había revisado. Tan pronto salió descartó la idea al no divisar nada en lo que sus ojos se acostumbraban al cambio de iluminación. Estaba por darse la vuelta y regresar por donde vino cuando un jadeo ahogado llegó a sus oídos.

Tony se había hecho a un lado en cuanto su chaperón se distrajo con algo. Si, había sido un cretino al principio pero conforme la velada avanzaba y le oía hablar de su trabajo con tanto entusiasmo, se alegró de haber contribuido a ello. No era usual encontrar personas tan apasionadas con su trabajo de día a día. Aunque no lo dijera, le agradaba el hombre, su lengua filosa al hablar, el ácido sentido del humor y lo inteligente que era, seguramente en otras circunstancias podría entablar una amistad con el.

Tan pronto se vio libre de su compañía, no tardó en ser rodeado por otras personas con halagos vacíos y observaciones o comentarios igual de insípidos. Las preguntas no tardaron en llegar y como aquella vez en un restaurante familiar junto a Rhodes, el aire comenzó a faltarle mientras los recuerdos se reproducían de forma vertiginosa en su memoria. Se disculpó abriéndose paso entre los demás, algo desorientado buscando una salida a algún sitio. Necesitaba aire. 

Gracias al cielo todos parecían demasiado centrados en sus cosas para ponerle atención por lo que sin mayores dificultades y rapidez logró salir al exterior justo a tiempo cuando su pecho se cerraba haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo cerca del barandal en un vano intento de sostenerse de algo. Su respiración era cada vez más errática, casi nula mientras su visión se nublaba producto de las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos, ignorando el sonido de la puerta hacia el balcón ser abierta por alguien, al no oír nada más que un pitido en sus oídos y el bullicio distorsionado de la fiesta dentro. Jadeo con necesidad esperando hacer llegar algo de aire a sus pulmones, jalando con torpeza la corbata alrededor de su cuello antes de presionarse el centro del pecho.

— ¿Stark? — No escuchó la voz de Strange así como los pasos de este acercándose a él con rapidez. Solo sintió un par de manos repentinamente sobre sus hombros haciendo que se sobresaltara y forcejeara con quien fuese que le estaba sujetando sin ser consciente de la situación ni de nada más que no fuesen las memorias atormentándole.

— No… ¡Dejame! — Logró alzar la voz con una palabra entendible entre jadeos, apartando de un manotazo las manos del contrario. Stephen, con evidente preocupación, en lugar de enojarse, se arrodilló junto a él, tomándole con firmeza, evitando que se removiera, haciendo que se recargara contra la fría pared esperando que la sensación ayudara a traerle de regreso a la realidad.

— Tranquilo, respira. Solo quiero ayudar Anthony. Escucha mi voz. Vamos, estas hiperventilando. — Su voz era clara y calmada como cuando daba indicaciones dentro del quirófano. 

— Lárgate Strange… — Tony logró murmurar con trabajo aquello intentando volver a apartarle, odiando verse descubierto en ese estado. Stephen simplemente le ignoró, siguiendo con lo suyo. Con una mano desajustó la corbata del contrario hasta lograr deshacer el nudo y abrir un par de botones de la camisa aminorando el estado de sofoco en el que se encontraba el mayor. — Eso es, vamos. Respira lento, no te apresures. — Podía notar como lentamente los ojos castaños dejaban de estar perdidos y se enfocaban en los suyos, comenzando a imitar el ritmo de respiración que le indicaba.

Al cabo de un par de minutos Tony había vuelto en sí y respiraba de forma regular nuevamente, notando que su mano estaba siendo sujetada por la muñeca, presionada contra el pecho del neurocirujano, sintiéndolo subir y bajar con su respiración. — Gracias Doc. — Murmuró luego de recobrar completamente el aliento, esbozando una sincera sonrisa la cual Stephen devolvió sin pensarlo dos veces.

— Si puedes hacer comentarios amables ¿Uh? —

— Y parece que tú no eres solo un idiota presumido. — Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada antes de comenzar a reír mientras el más alto ayudaba al otro a colocarse de pie, dejando que este se acomodara la ropa nuevamente, ya calmado. Ambos se recargaron en el barandal un par de minutos en un silencio agradable antes de que Stephen fuese el primero en hablar. — ¿Estás bien? No sabía que tuvieras ataques de ansiedad, habría estado más atento, lo lamento. —

Tony solo negó con su cabeza volteando a verle con una sonrisa de lado denotando que no había nada que hacer al respecto. — Nadie lo sabe. Digamos que es un efecto secundario de ser Iron Man. — Encogió los hombros como si nada. 

— Lo siento. — Stephen no estaba del todo seguro de porqué se estaba disculpando pero lo estaba haciendo, volteando y viendo directo hacia el par de ojos avellana. — Gracias, por cierto. – Cuando el mayor se mostró desconcertado, prosiguió con su explicación. — Gracias por lo de 2012, seguro ya te lo han dicho miles de veces pero también quiero hacerlo. Yo estaba en quirófano durante todo el asunto pero ví lo que hiciste. Gracias. De no ser por ti no estaría aquí hoy. — Sonreía de forma genuina.

— Creo que me agradabas más cuando eres un cretino. — Murmuraba con diversión haciendo que ambos volvieran a reír antes de voltear e ir rumbo a la puerta — Vamos doc, tengo un discurso que dar. — Stephen preocupado le cuestionó si se encontraba bien, alegando que podía inventarse cualquier excusa para evitar el discurso pero el castaño solo sonrió, negando. — Estoy bien, tranquilo. Anda, vamos, podemos seguir nuestra conversación luego de que la gente me aplauda. – Le guiño el ojo de forma coqueta antes de perderse rumbo al interior, dejando al neurocirujanos confundido y ligeramente apenado por el gesto. Poco después negó y le siguió para apreciarle hablar frente a todos.

Tras aquello compartieron el resto de la velada entre una plática amena y algunos tragos de por medio, denotando lo cómodo que estaban uno junto al otro.

Cuando el momento de despedirse llegó ninguno mencionó nada pero eran conscientes del sentimiento que parecía querer comenzar a desarrollarse entre ambos para ese punto. Se estrecharon las manos con firmeza mientras se sonreían. En ese momento todo lo que Stephen quería hacer era jalar al otro hacia él y besarle los labios. No sé una manera pasional y necesitada sino de una más calmada y dulce. Antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba en su apartamento completamente solo.

—————

Suspiraba con fuerza, ¿porque tenía que recordar esa noche de forma tan vivida?. En aquel entonces, se había prometió a sí mismo intentar volver a encontrarse con Stark y no dejar las cosas a medias pero el accidente ocurrió y con ello toda su vida se desmoronó.

La necesidad de recuperar sus manos consumía su mente, sin dejarle pensar en absolutamente nada más. Los recuerdos de esa noche se fueron quedando lentamente atrás con cada cirugía que no funcionaba.

Viajo a Nepal y un sinfín de posibilidad apareció frente a él. Entre más aprendía y avanzaba, su mente se liberaba del rencor y la derrota que sentía hacia sí mismo. Para cuando logró reconciliarse con su propia persona, los pensamientos hacia Stark volvieron a florecer pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Dormarmu amenazaba la realidad tal cual la conocía y alguien debía hacer algo. Él debía hacer algo.

La única alternativa era crear un loop infinito en el que atrapará al regente de la dimensión oscura y a sí mismo con tal de salvar al planeta tierra y a cada persona en el. El pensamiento de que Tony era una de esas personas le dió el valor necesario para hacerle frente al poderoso enemigo. Una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez.

Una vez tuvo el tiempo para sí mismo y tras pensar las cosas, se dijo que era mejor así, Tony haciendo su trabajo como Iron Man, manteniendo a los inocentes a salvóoy él protegiendo la realidad de las amenazas místicas y proteguiendole a él de las cosas con las que no podría lidiar.

Cuando Banner se apareció y tuvo que buscar a Stark, pudo notar fácilmente la sorpresa en su mirada al reconocerle. No fue hasta estar en la nave de Mhaw rumbo a Titán que intercambiaron palabras al respecto, una vez ya establecido su plan de acción.

— ¿Asique cambiaste tu bata blanca por globos de animales y un conejo en una galera? — Hablo a modo de burla pero lejos de buscar ser hiriente.

— Puedes verlo así si te hace feliz. — Stephen se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia mientras Tony notaba sus manos recordando haber leído del accidente tiempo después de ocurrido y cuando quiso contactar con Strange este parecía haberse evaporado. Ahora sabía por qué.

Una vez en Titán mientras los demás intentaban idear un plan de acción, el intento visualizar diversas líneas de tiempo buscando una forma de ganar. Pudo ver cientos, miles de posibilidades diferentes. Realidades dónde nada de eso ocurría, algunas de ellas donde él y Stark estaban juntos de un modo y otro. Otras dónde estaban en la misma situación y con resultados nada favorables y solo una en la que lograban derrotar a Thanos pero a un costo demasiado alto. Miles de realidades junto a Tony, del modo que fuese, había traído nuevamente esos sentimientos de aquella noche de gala tiempo atrás pero ahora intensificados y consolidados en algo luego de verse a ambos sacrificarse mutuamente por el otro, así como en situaciones completamente diferente, compartiendo su vida juntos, siendo asquerosamente melosos.

No importaba cuánto buscará solo parecía haber una alternativa y se negaba a aceptarla, simplemente no podía. Cuando regresó a la realidad estaba alterado, confundido y desorientado mientras su mente reorganizaba toda la nueva información. Pudo escuchar la voz de alguien cerca suyo junto a un agarre firme en su brazo para darle seguridad, notando, luego de parpadear, un par de ojos que ahora conocía a la perfección y generaban mil cosas dentro suyo. Mismos que le miraban con preocupación.

Cuando el momento de la verdad llegó, no lo dudo. Detuvo a Thanos con sus palabras y entregó la gema del tiempo con la esperanza de cambiar el futuro que había visto, intercambiando su vida por la de Anthony. Odiaba el hecho de dejarle solo pero no iba a verle morir mientras pudiera evitarlo.

Cuán estúpido había sido. De verdad pensó que podría cambiar algo, que podría salvarle y ahora se mortifica a día y noche al respecto porque la sangre de la persona que había llegado a amar tan intensamente, estaba en sus manos de un modo u otro.

El hechicero limpio las lágrimas de su rostro con ambas manos pese a que estás no dejaban ni dejarían de fluir, no en tanto llevará esa culpa en los hombros. 

Quería volver. Quería regresar el tiempo atrás. No a Titán, no a la última batalla. Quería volver a esa noche, aquella en la que se conocieron y por primera vez se sintió cómodo y tranquilo con alguien más allá de cualquier otra cosa. ¿Qué hubiese pasado de atreverse a besar sus labios esa vez? ¿Las cosas serían diferentes? ¿Podría haber tenido todo aquello que vió en otras líneas temporales?

— ¿Que se supone que haga? — Su voz era ronca y ahogada por el llanto atorado en su garganta. Había perdido la cuenta de las noches como esa.

Deseaba tanto regresar a ese momento y hacer todo diferente con tal de salvar a Anthony. Sabía que si las cosas habían sucedido de ese modo en la vida de ambos hasta entonces, era por una razón en particular y no debía ir contra ella. Laa cosas tenían un curso de acción y todas las cosas ocurridas desde esa noche en adelante en sus vidas, las buenas y las mamás, tenían un motivo, uno que no podía ignorar. El destino era caprichoso y parecía odiarle.

— No quiero hacer esto sin ti… — Las palabras salían temblorosas y rotas de su boca. Había tomado una decisión, ignorando todo lo demás.

No importaba si ser egoísta por una vez causaba fracturas en la realidad. No importaba si esto creaba otras realidades o traía consecuencias, ya lidiaría con ellas. Se decía que era mejor eso a vivir en una dónde de algún modo había experimentado lo que podría haber sido tener todo de Anthony y ahora no tenía absolutamente nada, una dónde no podía ver ese par de ojos expresivos y sentir que todo podía estar bien.

Nada de eso importó cuando se encontró a sí mismo una vez más sosteniendo con firmeza la mano de Anthony años atrás, compartiendo sonrisas sinceras y sin pensarlo hizo aquello que esa vez no se atrevió. Tiró del agarre, atrapandole entre sus brazos como si fuese a desaparecer en el instante que le soltara, uniendo sus labios en un beso que había anhelado por demasiado tiempo mientras una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Se había creado a si mismo una segunda oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
